percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Youngest Hero Ever: Book 2: The Dreaded Sword: Chapter 2
CHAPTER 2 "Oceanus?" I asked myself, "Okay! I've got to save the camp!" I said. I dived under the ocean and looked around for Oceanus. I saw two pairs of feet, one of them Oceanus, the other, I had no idea. "Who the gods?" I said. I swam farther away so they wouldn't notice me, and controlled the water help me up, like a booster seat, except not a seat. I noticed it was the new kid, Luke, son of Hermes, we think. What was he doing with Oceanus? I thought. Just then Oceanus said something, I think he said: "Son, go kill the dragon and take down the golden fleece, and go give it to Kronos. The titans and the giants, put toghther, no one can beat that!" "You got that right dad! Some of the demigods, are leaving from both camps, as well, just to join us!" Luke said. I nudged a little closer, but I guess I made to much noise, 'cause they turned around and they bounded on me, just then the tsunami, turned, grew bigger, and started towards me. I gulped. This isn't for me, I thought, but for dad, for Camp or Camps, for the world. I took held out my hand to the air and my sword grew into my hands, just then, I remembered, I can fly! I dropped the water and controlled the air to help me fly, but this never worked. I fell into the water. Oh great, All I have is Poseidon, oh well. I controlled the water again. Just then my spear, went into Percy's sword, Anaklusmos, translated to Riptide. "You deserve it son" I heard Poseidon's voice say, then Percy's voice say in my mind "Half-Brother, you deserve more than me." I sighed as if this was and honour, I got my voice back and yelled "FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" I yelled, then I yelled "FOR THE GODS!" I lunged towards them. I swiped at Luke and he got a cut on his cheek, I kicked Oceanus in the face, but before I could, he grabbed Luke and dissapered, then I fell into the ocean. I controlled the ocean to save me, just then the tsunami hit me, in the face. Better me than anyone else. I thought. I got tossed, even farther out into the ocean. I controlled the ocean, and before I knew it, I was standing in Leo Valdez's pancakes. Oh great, I thought, The Hepheaustus cabin hates me, imagine how made Leo will be at me? To my surprise Leo just laughed and helped me down. "Ah, great kid" he said. "Sorry, about your pancakes" I said. "Nah, it's alright, good offering to the gods. A pancake with a footprint in it" Leo joked around. I walked away and walked to Chiron, but I couldn't find him. "Annabeth? May I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure, what d'you need?" Annabeth asked. Category:Youngest Hero Ever Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dreaded Sword